Star Gazer
by TrxPsyche
Summary: This is the story of a Pegasus named Psyche. He moved from Trottingham to Ponyville to escape the high end society he's come to know. Although, it is to believe he left for other reasons as well.
1. Prolouge

The day is beautiful. The sun is shining on Ponyville, and the clouds were cleared enough to make everything look scenic. It was a weekend, so little colts and fillies were running around, having fun, while most mares and stallions are either shopping or hanging out. A small group of birds fly by as a purple stallion walks into town. He isn't really noticed by anypony and walks straight past them all. He walked up to a dim-lit house and walked inside, closing the door slowly and quietly.

A few hours later, everypony was starting to head home. It was already dark, and the stars were bright that night. Running home, was a little filly, she was rushing across the park. She stopped when she saw a pony sitting at the top of a hill. He was just sitting there, staring at the stars. The filly was curious about who this pony was. She started to walk away but her curiosity overcame her and she walked over to the mysterious pony.  
"Um... Hello…" Said the filly.  
The purple pony looked back at the young filly, his eyes studying her. After a few moments, the filly started to feel a tad uncomfortable. The purple pony then smiled.  
"Hello."  
"W-who are you? I haven't seen you around here before." The filly said in a rather assertive tone.  
"My name is Psyche. I'm new here." He stared deep into the eyes of the filly, who became even more uncomfortable and started to walk away.  
"Well… nice meeting you I guess…" She turned and started walking away.  
"Goodbye Diamond Tiara." He said as he looked back to the sky. Diamond stopped in shock. She never told him her name. '_How did he know…_?' She looked back at Psyche and then dashed home, extremely confused.

The next morning, Diamond had told her friend Silver Spoon about Psyche.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Said Silver.  
"Positive! I never told him my name… he just knew." Diamond said, still a bit puzzled from everything.  
"Maybe he heard about you from a newspaper, or he knows your father in some way?" Silver said, trying to figure it all out. Diamond sighed and shrugged. In the back, three ponies overheard the conversation.  
"Psyche…?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"I've never heard of him." Sweetie Belle said, trying to remember any new ponies she met.  
"What kind of name is Psyche…?" Scootaloo asked, the other two fillies looking at her with bland expressions. "What? It's an odd name!"  
"Well we should go say hi!" Apple Bloom said. "It's not very often a new pony moves here." The girls nodded, and went back to the school building as recess was ending.

Later that night, the three girls went to the place Diamond had talked about, and like she said, a lone purple pony was sitting there, staring at the sky. The girls didn't want to spook him, so they walked a bit louder than normal, to give warning that they were there. The purple pony's ear twitched as he heard the loud steps towards him. He didn't face them, or move an inch. The girls looked to each other and after a minute, Sweetie Belle stepped forward.  
"Hello… Mister?" She said softly.  
"Hello, little filly." He said, copying her soft tone. He blinked once and turned around. He looked down at the three fillies, his big red eyes staring at them. Scootaloo tilted her head slightly, trying to make sense of the look he was giving.  
"How may I assist you girls?" He asked, a small smile forming. Apple Bloom stepped next to Sweetie Belle.  
"We… We wanted to introduce ourselves. We heard y'all were new here. Ah'm Apple Bloom."  
"I'm Sweetie Belle!"  
"And I'm –"  
"Scootaloo. A pleasure to meet you all, my name is Psyche." He said with a smile, breaking eye contact with Scootaloo. Scootaloo was wide-eyed, as were the rest of the girls. "Tell me… What is this Cutie Mark Crusaders thing?" He asked, looking generally interested. The girl's jaws dropped a bit. They never mentioned anything about the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were originally going to mention it, but they wanted introductions done first.  
"Oh… was I supposed to let you tell me about it first?" Psyche asked with a small laugh. "Such an open mind you have Scootaloo." He said patting her head softly. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at Scootaloo, who was confused more than she had ever been in her whole life.  
"Y-Yeah… We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders! W-We go around, trying to find out what our special talent is…" Sweetie Belle said, breaking the long silence.  
"How interesting! A little group dedicated to discovery… I love the idea of it." He said softly. "I remember getting my cutie mark; it was an odd discovery…" He turned to the side, showing the mark of five golden stars. The girls looked at it and tilted their heads, not understanding what it meant.  
"What does the cutie mark mean Psyche?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"It means I'm a Star Gazer. A pony who loves to just stare up at the stars."  
"That's not a very interesting talent…" Scootaloo says. Sweetie Belle instantly elbows her in the side for being rude, causing Scootaloo to give her an angry look.  
Psyche laughed softly. "Well maybe not to you fillies. But when I look at the stars I see everything that could be. Limitless possibilities at the blink of an eye. All among the twinkling lights of the night sky…" He said softly. Apple Bloom looked up at the stars and smiled.  
"Ah think it's a great talent…" She said. "It's unique too… Not many ponies around here are… star gazers."  
"Yes. I've noticed. I'm alone in that department. But aw well. It's not so bad, I get peace, and the other ponies don't even notice me here."  
"But," Sweetie Belle started. "You knew Scootaloo's name… and about the Cutie Mark Crusaders before we told you. How did you do that?"  
"Ah yes, that… Well girls, I'm… a psychic."  
"A psychic…?" Scootaloo looked at him with disbelief.  
"Indeed. Do you want some more proof? I can show you some tricks." He said with a smile.  
Scootaloo nodded, and Psyche walked up to her, and stared deeply into her eyes, not blinking once. After a minute, he closed his eyes. "An only child, a filly who wishes to soar, to fly high among the clouds with an idol… A blue Pegasus with an unnatural mane. Yet… you can't fly. So sad… to be grounded against your will. I feel for you little one, I really do." He said.  
Scootaloo's eyes widened once again and she stepped back. "You… You read my mind!?"  
"Partially… mind reading is difficult… plus it's not my main field of Psychic ability. This is." He said, looking to Apple Bloom, his eyes shone a soft purple. Apple Bloom felt a funny ticklish feeling and slowly lifted into the air. She squeaked and wiggled her hooves around as she floated. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stared in amazement as Psyche performed the trick. He let her down gently and smiled.

Apple Bloom giggled and hopped around a bit. "That was fun! How'd ya do that!?" She asked, her eyes beaming with curiosity.  
"I've practiced for a very long time." He looked up at the sky. "It was a pleasure meeting you girls. Thank you for coming to see me. It's getting late however. You should go home now." He said, turning away from them and looking back out at the sky. The girls whined but nodded and started to walk home. Scootaloo turned around and smiled.  
"See ya around, Psyche!" She then ran off to catch up with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Psyche smiled, feeling the warm comfort of new friends. He already enjoyed this place. He decided he would go meet some ponies tomorrow. For now, he did what he always did, gazed at the stars and wondered of the future.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The sunlight slowly shone onto Psyche's face as the sun rose. He reluctantly opened his eyes, staring out from the hill. He sighed and got up, shaking off the dirt and grass.  
"What was I supposed to do today…?" He asked aloud, knowing it was too early for anypony to be awake yet. He walked down the hill and saw a figure in the distance. A Pegasus, who seemed to be working. "Isn't it a little early to start working…?" He asked himself. He remembered that he was going to try and meet some new ponies today. He figured he would go introduce himself to the Pegasus. Maybe he or she could be his first adult friend here in Ponyville. He saw the pony fly off and he took off in the air to follow.

The pony flew a bit recklessly, a least more recklessly than a normal Pegasus would. He flew faster to try to catch up, but the pony was quick. He almost got a glimpse of the pony, only to see him or her dive down to a house. He slowly landed a few feet away from the pony. He waited a minute and walked up to the Pegasus. He found out it was a mare, a gray mare, with a blonde mane and tail, with bubbles for her cutie mark. He wondered what the bubbles meant but shook off the thought. She was delivering mail, which would explain why she is up so early.  
"Hello…?" He asked. The mare jumped, literally, behind the mailbox, as if to hide. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He said; a semi sorry look on his face. The mare stepped out from behind the mailbox and looked at him. He tilted his head a bit; the mare was a little strange. Her eyes were crossed. She smiled happily and said with an excited voice, "Hello mister!" She trotted up close to him, keeping eye contact with him. He couldn't fixate on her eyes, with them both being in different locations.  
"Hi, my name is Psyche, what's yours?"  
"My name is Ditzy Doo, but most ponies here call me Derpy…"  
"Well a pleasure to meet you Miss Ditzy. … Derpy? Why would they call you Derpy?" He wondered.  
"Well, as you most likely noticed… my eyes are kind of… different from everypony else's. That and I'm a little bit of a screw up sometimes…" She said looking away a bit.  
"Well everypony screws up, I wouldn't go as far to call you Derpy cause of it, and I didn't even notice your eyes were different." He lied, to try and make her a little happier. She smiled softly.  
"You're not a good liar… I saw you staring into my eyes… well trying to, he he."  
"Well yeah um… Heheh…" He looked away, blushing a bit, not realizing how noticeable he was.  
"I don't mind really. I've gotten used to the name."  
"Well… if it makes you feel a little better, I think Derpy is a cute nickname." He said with a smile. She blushed slightly.  
"Y-You think it's cute…?"  
"Well… Yeah! It's like a little nickname you'd give an affectionate klutzy friend." He said with a small laugh, and she giggled as well.  
"Thank you… But I still like it when ponies use my real name."  
"Well, then until you decide otherwise, to me, you are Miss Ditzy." He said with a nod. She smiled and hugged him, which surprised Psyche a little bit.  
"You're such a nice pony, Psyche! I can already tell we are going to be great friends! So tell me, where are you from? You're obviously new here."  
"I came here from Trottingham. Took me about… a week to get here on hoof."  
"Why didn't you fly?"  
"Fly? Well… I enjoy a good walk, plus it makes it easier to remember my path." He said with a smile. He actually had forgotten he could fly. With all the preparations to leave and the constant wondering of where he was going to go, his wings slipped his mind.  
"Well I'm glad you decided to move here… More ponies the better!" She said with another excited tone in her voice. He could tell from her voice and actions, that she was a very energetic pony.  
"Yes… Well I've actually been here for about two days. Not many ponies noticed me." He said, rubbing the back of his mane with his hoof.  
"Well that's because Pinkie hasn't found you yet."  
"Wait… What? Who's Pinkie?" He asked.  
"He he, trust me, you'll know her when you see her. But for now… Everypony is still sleeping. I was told to deliver the mail now, so I wouldn't accidentally get in a pony's way, or hurt somepony…"  
"Well I doubt you'd hurt somepony," She looked down when he said this, giving the impression that she has accidentally hurt somepony before. "Err… Would you like help, Miss Ditzy?" He asked with a small smile.  
"Help? Sure!" She took out a small back and gave it to Psyche, after filling it with a few letters. "Go deliver these for me, the addresses are all there, so hopefully you won't get lost. When you're all done, meet me in the town square!" She said happily, before flying off. Psyche raised his hoof to ask a question, but she was already flying away. He looked at his first letter, which was to a place called 'Sugar cube Corner'. He took off and looked around, eventually finding the bakery. He slipped the mail inside the door and as soon as he turned the door swung open, a pink mare diving towards him, tackling him to the ground. "Ow… What the-"  
"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you? I've never seen you around here before. That must mean you're new because I've met everypony who has ever come to Ponyville and you look different from all of them. Where are you from? Do you like cupcakes? Are you a mail stallion? Do you know Derpy? Did she send you to me because we haven't met yet? Do you wanna be friends? I wanna be friends! I love making new friends and I would LOVE it if we were friends because then I could invite you to parties and introduce you to all my other friends, and give you hugs, and we could talk for hours and hours and hours and have SOOO MUCH FUN!" Psyche stared wide eyed as Pinkie continued to talk. She had a huge smile on her face and was staring at him with the sole intent of friendship. He smiled and put a hoof to her lips, but she continued to talk through his hoof.  
"M-Miss Pinkie?" He asked. Pinkie stopped talking and stared at him, the big smile never faltering. "Okay, let me answer all of that… My name is Psyche. Yes, I'm new here. I'm from Trottingham. I do enjoy a good cupcake. No, I'm not a mail stallion. Yes I know Derpy and yes she sent me here, possibly for this reason… I would love to be friends…" He whispers to himself, "Although it may kill me in the end…" He smiled and pushed her off of him. She hopped around him, giggling happily.  
"You forgot the most important question!"  
"Hm? I did? What was it?"  
"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"  
"You never asked that."  
"Yes I did, I did when you put your hoof to my mouth silly!"  
"Oh… Well I enjoy Mint ice cream."  
"Ah. Okay! Well…," She skips in place excitedly. "I gotta go!"  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Um… No reason!" She giggled and ran inside, locking the door behind her. He started at the door for a little while and shrugged. He looked at the next letter, which was addressed to the Ponyville Library. He saw it in the distance and decided to walk to it. He saw no mailbox or mail slot, so he knocked on the door. A grunt was heard from behind the door as it slowly opened. He looked around and was confused when he saw nopony, until he looked down. At the door was a small dragon, looked like an Aquatic dragon to him.  
"Um… Hello there." Psyche said with a little smile.  
"Hey… What's up? Wait… Who are you? I don't remember you." The little dragon said with a curious tone.  
"My name is Psyche."  
"Spike. Wow, our names sound a bit similar."  
"Yeah they do… do you live here?"  
"Yeah, but you probably want Twilight."  
"Twilight?" He asked.  
"Yeah, she's the pony who lives here." He turned around. "TWIIIIIIIILIGHT!" He called. She yelled something he couldn't here, probably a sleepy answer to his random yelling. After a minute, a purple unicorn walked up to them and rubbed her eyes with her hoof.  
"Hello there…" She said, yawning softly. "May I help you?"  
"Uh… Yeah! My name is Psyche; I've come to deliver this for you." He handed her the mail. She took it and smiled.  
"Thank you Psyche. I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way. It's wonderful to meet you." She said happily, giving Spike the mail. He took it inside. "Are you new here?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I just moved, from Trottingham."  
"Oh? Rarity may love you then! And from the look of your next letter, you're going to her boutique next." She points to the boutique. "Just go over there and you'll see it!"  
"Ah, thank you Miss Sparkle!" He bowed slightly to her and headed off to the boutique.

He sighed as he walked. This was starting to feel like a pattern, like all the ponies he was giving letters to, where all connected somehow. He reached the boutique and put the letter in the mailbox. As he was about to walk away, a familiar voice called him.  
"Psyche!" He turned and saw Sweetie Belle, running outside.  
"Oh, hello Sweetie Belle. I didn't know this was your house. I thought a pony named Rarity lived here."  
"She does, I'm her little sister. Come on, I'll introduce you to her!"  
"Well I don't-"  
"Come on!" She grabbed his hoof and pulled him inside the boutique. He looked around and noticed that it was just a normal house on the ground floor. He assumed the boutique was on the second floor. Sweetie Belle called for Rarity, almost the same way Spike called for Twilight.  
"I'll be down in a second Sweetie." A soft elegant voice called out. Psyche was surprised; a voice like that usually comes from a pony in Canterlot, or even Trottingham. Not to mention, Sweetie Belle's voice didn't sound as soft. A white unicorn, with a curly purple mane came into the room. Her eyes were soft, and it reminded Psyche of his home.  
"Ah… Hello Darling. May I help you?" She asked with a smile.  
"This is Psyche! He's my new friend. I met him out on the hill yesterday." Sweetie Belle said with a happy tone. Rarity looked at her with a questioning look.  
"You didn't bother this pony did you Sweetie." Sweetie shook her head quickly, frowning slightly.  
"She was no bother Miss Rarity." Psyche said with his older, fancier tone of voice. Rarity looked at him with surprise; she obviously noted the different tone and accent.  
"Tell me, dear. Are you by any chance from Canterlot?" She asked with a hopeful look. He wondered why she looked so excited to see him all of a sudden.  
"No, I hail from Trottingham, not Canterlot." He said softly.  
"Oh! My, my, a stallion with a classy heritage!" She said, with just as much excitement. Psyche was reminded of the mares in Trottingham, and really hoped she was a bit different. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet one of Sweetie's friends. And hopefully, you and I can be friends as well. I can maybe use your physique for some of my stallion lines of clothing." She said with a smile. She seemed nice, Psyche didn't feel the same about her as he did with the mares back home, and he liked her attitude.  
"Well… I'll be glad to help out if I can. Maybe I'll get a new outfit out of it; I hope it comes with a top hat… I love top hats!" Rarity smiled, and gave a look, as if she made a mental note of that.  
"Well, darling, I'll see you around then?" She asked.  
"Um… Yeah, of course, I'll see ya around. See ya later Sweetie Belle." He ruffled Sweetie's mane a little bit and walked outside the boutique. The next letter on the list was addressed to Fluttershy's Cottage.  
"Well, that's simple enough. I guess I'm meeting a Miss Fluttershy now." He headed off for the cottage.

He finally made it to the cottage, after going the wrong way, he felt like an idiot for not flying. He walked up past the mailbox and knocked on the door. No pony answered. He knocked again and once again, no pony answered. He was confused. It was still fairly early. He looked around and heard a soft voice and what sounded like a squirrel. He went behind the Cottage and saw a bright yellow pony with a flowing pink mane. He took note of the name Fluttershy and decided to give some warning to his arrival. He knocked on the side of the Cottage, which alerted the squirrel and made it run away.  
"Oh no… Come back little critter…" Fluttershy called out. She sighed and turned to face Psyche, and still jumped, as if she didn't hear the knocking.  
"Oh, Sorry! Must not have been… revealing enough…" He said getting lost on his words. He looked into the shy pony's eyes and felt the fear. He was surprised at how scared she was. He slowly walked towards her and tried to be as calm as possible. "Hello… My name is Psyche. I've come to deliver this to you." Fluttershy took the letter slowly, and looked away. "You're Miss Fluttershy… correct?"  
Fluttershy nodded and looked back at him. Their eyes connected and she looked away quickly again.  
Psyche looked a bit nervous, he didn't know what to say to make her less intimidated by him. He decided to try again later, it would take a while to get her to feel comfortable. "Well, I'll see you later… Got more work to do, ya know?" Fluttershy squeaked softly and turned around walking back to the trees. Psyche shrugged and looked at the next letter.

"Sweet Apple Acres…" He looked up and saw the sign of the farm, the flight here taking less than a minute. He walked onto the farm and was greeted by a pretty big stallion, a bit bigger than himself.  
"Hello." Psyche said.  
"Hey." The big pony said.  
"I'm Psyche."  
"Ah'm called Big Macintosh. You can call me Big Mac my new friend." He said with a smile. He has a robust country smell, and he could tell from looking at him that Mac was a hard worker. Big Mac turned and Psyche noticed two other ponies coming out of the farm house. One was Apple Bloom, another little filly he met before. The other was an orange mare with a blonde mane and was wearing a Stetson. She smiled and walked up to Psyche.  
"Well, howdy there Stranger!" She said, extending a hoof. "Ah'm Apple Jack, it's nice to meet ya."  
"I'm Psyche, a pleasure Miss Apple Jack." He took her hoof and got on a knee to show respect. Apple Jack stared confused.  
"What are ya doing, partner?"  
"Uh… showing respect to a mare?" He said, a tad embarrassed now. Apple Jack smiled and helped him up.  
"There's no need for formalities here Psyche. A nice hoof shake will do." They shake hooves. "Now what're you here for?"  
"Ah right. I'm here to give a letter." He handed Apple Jack the letter. She took it and handed it to Apple Bloom, who went inside with it.  
"Thank you, Sugar cube." She said with a smile. "Ya hungry? Would you like some breakfast?" She asked.  
"Ah… Well… a little bit. I wouldn't mind a bite." He said with a smile. Apple Jack whistled and Apple Bloom came out with a plate of eggs and a slice of apple pie. "Apple pie for breakfast? I like how you think." He said happily.  
"Come sit down. We'll have breakfast together." Apple Bloom said excitedly. They all walked inside, and had some breakfast. Psyche loved the apple pie; he never had such good pie before. He was also happy to meet Granny Smith, who seemed to like his more polite attitude. He looked at a clock on the wall and shot up.  
"Ahh… I gotta go. Thank you for the food Miss Apple Jack, Big Mac, Miss Smith, Apple Bloom." He bowed slightly, forgetting that he didn't need to be so formal and he dashed out. He had one more letter to deliver. This one was to Cloudsdale. He flew around for about five minutes looking for the right house. He finally found the house he was looking for and he knocked on the cloudy door. A disgruntled blue Pegasus with an unnatural rainbow mane opened up the door.  
"Nn… What?" She asked in a semi annoyed tone, and a semi happy tone. He realized this was the Pegasus Scootaloo looked up to. He smiled at the fact.  
"Sorry for waking you Miss. I came to deliver a letter, and well, when I met all the others, they were awake, I assumed the same for you."  
"Ahh Don't sweat it. I needed to wake up anyways. I gotta get some flying in and clear up the clouds for the day." Psyche nodded and handed her the letter.  
"I'm Psyche by the way."  
"Rainbow Dash. I'm sure you know me."  
"In a way yes…" He said with a small laugh. Rainbow smiled.  
"So, you're new here huh? I can tell, you didn't know me well and the accent screams newbie."  
"Heh… I guess it does. Yes I'm new here. I came here from Trottingham."  
"Wow.. that's pretty far away. Well welcome to Ponyville. Im sure we are gonna be awesome friends! Maybe we can work on some tricks together."  
"Tricks?"  
"Yeah. I'm training so I can get into a group. The Wonderbolts! It's always nice to have a pony to practice with." She said with a smile, flying in the air a bit. Psyche could tell she loved the skies, her eyes screamed for the speed and intensity of flight. He nodded.  
"I'd be honored to help you Miss Rainbow."  
"Ugh. No Miss… Just Rainbow please." She said, sticking her tongue out when she said 'Miss'.  
"Noted. Sorry, Rainbow." He said with a smile. He figured Ditzy was done way before now. He waved and said his goodbyes to Rainbow and flew down towards the town square.

Ditzy was sitting there with a bag, in her hand, waiting. She smiled happily when she saw Psyche and ran up to him.  
"Did you give all the letters?" She asked.  
"Yes Miss Ditzy, I did, and I met all the ponies too." Ditzy smiled and took a muffin out of her bag, handing it to Psyche. Psyche took the muffin and took a bite. "Mmm! This is really good."  
"Thanks! I made these myself." She took a muffin out and took a bite herself. Psyche wondered why she gave him those specific letters. He knew they were all connected. Ditzy looked at him and grinned, knowing he was wondering. "You're wondering why I gave you those six letters huh?"  
"Yeah a little bit…" He nodded. "Was there a special reason?"  
"Yes actually… but I can't tell you yet." She said with a giggle. "So we can talk for a little bit."  
"Oh… okay… Well, what do you do for fun Miss Ditzy?"  
"I love to bake! That and I blow bubbles sometimes as well, just because I think the bubbles floating along the wind is pretty." She said with a smile. Psyche nodded.  
"I understand what you mean. I stare at the stars because I think they look pretty. It's one of my favorite things to do, if not my favorite."  
"Can I look at the stars with you sometime, Psyche?" Ditzy asked, shuffling her hooves a little bit.  
"Of course, Miss Ditzy. I'd be glad if you came along." Ditzy cheered in happiness and tackle hugged Psyche, who laughed and hugged Ditzy back. It was nice to have a good friend already. Ditzy looked at big clock in town and hopped off of Psyche, hopping happily. "Yay, Yay! It's time!" She cheered.  
"Hm? Time for what?" Psyche asked, but Ditzy didn't answer, she just grabbed his hoof and pulled him into Sugar Cube Corner.

Inside Sugar Cube Corner, the lights were off. It was dark but light enough to see where he was going. They walked inside and the lights turned on, with Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Twilight and Rarity, as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the other ponies of Ponyville jumping out yelling "Surprise!". Psyche jumped a little and laughed as he saw the balloons and the streamers and the food and drinks all around. Pinkie ran up to him, giving him a big hug.  
"Do you like it? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie asked excitedly.  
"Like it? I love it, I wasn't expecting this at all!" Psyche looked around at all the happy smiling ponies, who were all talking and socializing. Psyche then got confused. "Wait… we only just met, how did you set this up so soon… and what were those letters?" He asked.  
"Invitations!" Sweetie Belle said running up to him. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom also ran up to him.  
"We set up the whole thing!" Scootaloo said.  
"We knew that you didn't know anypony, so we told Pinkie that you just moved here, and she just had to throw you a party! So we made invitations and got Derpy to send them all out to everypony!" Apple Bloom said with a small sweet smile, he big eyes staring up at Psyche. He smiled happily.  
"Aww you girls are too sweet." He hugged the three fillies and looked to Ditzy. "Clever, Clever… Getting me to send out the invites to those ponies so I could get to know a few first." Ditzy smiled and blushed at his small praise. Pinkie jolted in between them.  
"Come on everypony! PARTY!" She jumped and confetti fell from the ceiling. Psyche laughed and went to converse with the other ponies, but stopped for a second.

"It's official… I love it here!" He said before happily going to talk to Fluttershy and Twilight. Everypony partied, there was cake and Mint ice cream, with cupcakes everywhere. They had games and even a piñata! Everypony had a wonderful time. Psyche, had his best day in a long, long time.

However… Not every pony attended this party. Outside the window of Sugar Cube Corner, Psyche caught a glimpse of a shadow. It looked like a unicorn. He looked to the window and saw nothing. He stared for a few seconds before returning to the party, enjoying the end of his first official day in Ponyville.


End file.
